Time Slows Down
by boughtthedream
Summary: She has a chance to make things right, and she won't give up without a fight.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious**

**AN: This is for Bade Prompts Round 5: Hospital Bed. It's a bit unusual, but it's what my brain told me to write.**

* * *

**Time Slows Down**

If there is anything Jade, hates more it's waking up to the sound of her mother banging on her door, yelling her name. She sits up and looks at her clock.

_7:00am_

She still had another thirty minutes before she had to wake up. Glaring at the door she flops back down, and covers her head with a pillow, in hopes of blocking out the noise and going back to sleep. Unfortunately a minute later her mother burst into her room, before snatching the pillow from over her head.

"Jade you need to get up or you won't have time to drop your brother off at school." What? Why would she drive her brother to school? That's what her mom was for.

"Why do I have to take the brat to school? Isn't that your job?"

"I've been talking about this all week. I need to head to the airport in ten minutes, for my business trip. Jade get up, you have to get ready." Oh yeah, her mom did say she was leaving for a trip on the 5th. Climbing out of bed she had to listen to her mother to ramble instructions on what to do in case of emergency (she wasn't stupid, you obviously call 911), what ingredients were in the refrigerator to make (like she cared, she was ordering pizza and calling it a day), and to make sure her brother got to bed on time (she didn't care what he did as long as he wasn't in her way). When her mother finally stopped talking and actually left she got dressed and headed downstairs. There her brother was sitting at the table. He smiled immediately after seeing her. She glances at the wall clock behind him.

_7:30am_

"Hi, Jade." God he was too happy for her to deal with this early in the morning.

"Hey." She ruffles his hair then grabs a bowl of cereal. He tries to start a conversation but her glare immediately shuts him up.

His school isn't too far from Hollywood Arts, but she definitely won't have time to pick up her daily morning cup of coffee which pisses her off even more. By the time she gets to school, she's ready for the day to be over so she won't have to deal with idiots but she knows that won't happen. The first thing that happens when she steps out of the car is Cat calling her name. For some reason her friends are across the street. She takes a quick look at her pear phone.

_8:05am_

She considers ignoring them and walking into school, but Cat's shrieking has to stop, so she sighs and goes over to where they are. When she gets there she notices everyone looking frustrated except for Cat, which isn't that unusual. It means Cat has talked them into something stupid.

"Jade, we're waiting to see the rainbow." First of all, rainbows are on the top of her hate list. Second of all, rainbows didn't happen unless there was rain, which was probably why everyone looked frustrated.

"Why do you think there's going to be a rainbow Cat."

"I saw it on the news." Behind Cat, Tori and Andre were sending her desperate looks. Jade guessed they were counting on her meanness to get them out of this situation, too bad for them she doesn't care what they want.

"Actually Cat, I watched the news too. The rainbow won't be here until after school." It's a lie but the sprinklers come on after school ends, and if the sun hits it right maybe Cat will get her rainbow. Cat quickly agrees and everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Another look at her pear phone tells her that they're running it close.

_8:22am_

She marches across the street, because she'd rather slam her face into a wall than get detention for being late to school. Cat, Robbie, and Andre are right on her heels. Turning back she sees Beck and Tori walking slowly behind everyone. She also sees Beck slip a piece of paper in Tori's hand (probably a love letter) before she runs ahead of them and catches up with the rest of them. Beck however is still walking slowly and is just stepping into the street by the time the rest of them have successfully crossed. She really shouldn't care what he's doing, since he's made it clear that he's moved on, but she can't control the way her heart still speeds up whenever he comes into view.

Everything after that happens so fast it seems like a dream. The car seems to come out of nowhere, and one moment Beck is walking towards them, the next he is laying in the middle of the street bleeding. The driver runs out of the car, a phone in his hand calling 911. The rest of them kind of gather around Beck, but all of them are too scared to touch him. He's not moving, at all, and she feels sick. Suddenly Cat's screaming and Robbie is trying to calm her down. Tori and Andre have their backs turned to Beck's body, and the driver is frantically yelling into the phone. Everyone seems to be doing something except for her. She can't bring herself to really move. She's just standing there willing this whole thing to just go away. She needs for this to be a dream. She needs for Beck to be alright. She thinks there's a chance once the paramedics arrive.

"Alright he's DOA. Time of death 8:33 a.m."

_8:33am_

Everything seems so much slower than it was before, and she can't take it. She runs over to her car, ignoring everyone who is calling after her, and drives home. Her hands shake as she tries to unlock the door and when she's finally in her vision begins to blur. She quickly wipes away the tears, because this time not matter how many tears she sheds, Beck won't be coming back. She some how talks her neighbor into picking up her little brother from school later, and heads straight to her room.

Later when the doorbell rings and its Tori, she doesn't have the energy to put up a fight. Tori doesn't want to come in though, and Jade notices that she looks a mess, but she can't imagine herself looking better.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I know you aren't. None of us will be okay for a while."

"Then why are you here Vega?" She doesn't have time to waste on Tori.

"I wanted to give you this. I'm not sure if this will make things better or worse" She hands her the same piece of paper Beck gave her earlier. "Beck was over my house last night. We were trying to brainstorm ways that he could ask for you back, and in the end he was just going to ask you out for coffee. He wanted me to read over this note before he was going to give slip in your locker. He said that was the same way he convinced you to go out with him the first time, but you know…" Before anything else can be said Tori steps forward to quickly hug Jade, before running back to a waiting car. Opening up the letter she sees there isn't much written on it.

"_Will you meet me at your favorite coffee shop today? I have something important to tell you, and I don't want to wait too long. Please?_

_~Beck_

Tori is right. She's not sure if this makes things better or worse. It's worse, because it could've been so much easier to get over this whole thing when she kind of hated him. Better because just maybe his last thoughts were about her, and even if they'll never get another chance, they had that moment. And suddenly she's sobbing, and she doesn't care. Crying won't bring him back but nothing else will either.

/

She wakes up feeling horrible, and it doesn't help that someone's banging on her door. Then her mother is in her room telling her that she needs to get up for school. Confused she glances at the clock.

_7:00am_

"Aren't you supposed to be on a business trip?" Unless she somehow heard about Beck, but why would she make her go to school?

"Yes, I have to be at the airport in ten minutes. Honestly Jade I've been telling you all week that I leave on the 5th." What was she talking about?

"Yesterday was the 5th. You left yesterday."

"No Jade," her mother says shoving a phone in her face "today in the 5th." As her mom starts to ramble off instructions Jade is too stuck in thought. Was it all a dream? But, it seemed so real. When her mom leaves she heads downstairs to her waiting brother.

_7:30am_

"Hi Jade." He says just as happily as she remembered. No it couldn't have been a dream. Was she getting a redo of yesterday? Was she getting a chance to make things right? What was the harm anyway? She would either save Beck from his death, or realize that the whole thing was a stupid dream. She quickly ushers her brother to her car, but it won't start. She spends five minutes trying before it becomes obvious that nothing will happen.

_7:35am_

Then she spends the next ten minutes calling everyone she knows for a ride, but no one answers. Even her neighbor appears to be gone.

_7:45am_

Crap. She needed to get to school. She needed to help Beck. "Okay buddy, I need you to stay home until I get back. You'll be twelve in a couple of months, so you're old enough. Don't answer the door, and only use the phone in an emergency. I'll be back soon okay?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she heads to the garage, and grabs her mother's bike. It'll take at least thirty minute to get there this way, but it's the only thing she's got. She can feel that she's running out of time.

_8:00am_

Maybe they won't be able to get Cat into the school.

_8:14am_

Maybe they'll still be across from the school.

_8:20am_

She can kind of see them in the distance, and at this point she's exhausted, but she keeps peddling. As she gets closer she can see Andre and Robbie carrying a kicking and screaming Cat, while Tori tries to calm her. Beck is still rooted in the park, but he's making his way towards the street.

_8:22am_

She begins to yell Beck's name, but he doesn't notice. Unlike the last time, things seem slower. She can see the car coming up, and she can see just how unaware everyone else is. Suddenly she's off her bike and running as fast as she can. She pushes him out of the way just in time, and then nothing.

_8:25am_

/

This time she wakes up in a hospital bed.

"You're awake." Turning her head slightly she sees Beck sitting in a chair pulled up to the bed. "Your parents stepped out for lunch, and I volunteered to stay with you until they came back."

"Oh, how bad am I?"

"A concussion, a broken leg, and a few bruised ribs. Doctor says you were very lucky." She can only nod, and be thankful that the pain killers have taken full effect and she feels next to nothing."That was a stupid thing to do. I don't know what was going on in your mind." She figures if looks could kill Beck Oliver would be long gone.

"Well excuse my stupidity, next time I'll let the car hit you." His face suddenly turns apologetic, and she's glad.

"No, it's just… What would I do with myself if you had died? I would've spent half of my life feeling guilty that you sacrificed yourself for me, and the other half missing you."

"Why do you care I'm not your girlfriend?" Wow. Déjà vu. Besides she knew why he cared. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"I care, because I still love you, and I'm sorry it took this long for me to tell you. I'm sorry I wasted so much time, and I don't want to waste any more time."

"I didn't know you took advantage of drugged up girls Beckett." She's joking and he knows it, but the serious look never leaves his face.

"I know we can't go back to the way we were, and I know it may take time, before everything is alright, but I'm willing to work on it. You're worth it Jade."

"Well we won't be going on any dates since it looks like I'm here for a while." The next moment makes everything worth it: The dream, saving him, ending up in the hospital. He grabs her hand and leans over placing his lips on hers. Despite the fact that it's been months his kiss still manages to make her stomach flip. She's almost sad that he pulls away, but he gives her a smile so sweet, that it instantly makes her happy.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

She may never know if it was a dream, or if she really had gotten another chance to make things right. She also figures it doesn't matter, because things are exactly how she wants them to be, and she wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

**AN: I hope whoever submitted this prompt isn't disappointed. When I get it, my mind told me somebody wanted angst, and sadness, but I couldn't do it. I just had to write a happy ending. Oh, and if you didn't know DOA stands for Dead on Arrival. I hope you guys liked this even if it was different. Reviews are love!**


End file.
